sarah's secret Kariann
by scottishgirl30
Summary: Sarah(osiris) has a secret and Daniel has found out what it is


Sarah's secret  
  
What if Sarah Gardner had a secret to tell Dr. Jackson before she became the Gould known as Osiris, but she didn't get the chance to tell him. What if Sarah and Daniel had a secret child?  
  
Sarah and Daniel had a relationship back when they were colleges in Chicago, Dr. Jackson has admitted he loved and still loves Sarah, why else would he try and help her with her Gould problem. She left him when he forgot an anniversary due to him working. He left Chicago before she could tell him about her pending pregnancy, but did she really want to tell Daniel he was going to be a Father. He couldn't even be there for her; how could he be there for their child. Sarah left and when she came back Daniel was gone and it was too late to tell him of their Daughter. Sarah later saw Daniel at the Funeral of the professor but she was so surprised to see him she didn't tell him they had a daughter. Sarah then discovered some things that Daniel was working on in the last few years; she was also into learning more but he wouldn't reveal what he knew. Sarah wondered off on her own search and became Osiris. Now Sarah has been missing for two and a half years and her daughter goes searching for Dr. Jackson in hopes he would be able to tell her what happened to Sarah.  
  
Part 1 Kariann  
  
Young girl answers the phone "Hello...yes this is she...uh huh yes...I'll be there, yes I know where it is...thanx for calling". She hangs up the phone and walks out of her house. O'Neill and Dr Jackson are in Colorado Springs having lunch. Teal'c is on Chulak and Samantha Carter...well where else would she be but in her lab; so that leaves Jack and Daniel by themselves for lunch on their day off.  
  
Jack and Daniel decide to go for some Chinese and they enter Chow's Wok and sit at a table. Shortly after enters a young girl of nine into the restaurant and she walks by the two men and head for the front counter and starts talking to the young lady that was standing there. Since Daniel knew about languages he couldn't help but overhear what the two were saying; they were speaking in Chinese. "Yes I see he's here, I finally get a chance to meet Dr Jackson, but what do I say...I'm so nervous I could lose my breakfast." says the young girl (roughly that's what he translated) "It's ok...he's a nice guy...he and his friend come sometimes when in town, they very good tippers" says the young Chinese lady. (From what he translated).  
  
Daniel squirms looking at the young girl. "Danny boy... hello... where your mind trail off to" says Jack trying to get his friends attention. "Ah...Jack umm...sorry I just heard what the girls were saying over there" says Daniel pointing to the girls at the counter. "Yeah so...unless they're planning an invasion of Gould's...you should mind your own business...It's not nice to listen in on other people's conversations; didn't your parents ever teach you manners Danny boy" says Jack Jokingly. Jack it's not like me to listen in on other peoples conversation that's not my business, but one of them said my name in Chinese." Says Daniel  
  
"What are you talking about Daniel" said Jack. Just then the nine year old girl gets up the courage to walk over to where Dr. Jackson and the Colonel were sitting and says "Hi I'm Kariann and your Dr. Jackson right?" "Yes I am and how did you know that" said Daniel. Kari takes a piece of paper out of her pocket and hands it to Daniel. It was a photo copy of a picture of Daniel and Sarah Gardner from when they both were Archaeologists in Chicago before Daniel went into the Stargate project. "Where did you get this and why do you have this picture of me and Sarah" said Daniel. "Well...I umm...it was a photo I got from Sarah before she disappeared" says Kari.  
  
"How do you know Sarah" says Daniel. "Well it's kind of a long story" says Kari. "So sit and start at the beginning" says Daniel pointing to a seat next to him. Kari sits down and looks at the Colonel then back at Daniel. "Ah, this is Jack my friend; Kari-Jack, Jack-Kari." said Daniel. "Yeah nice to meet you, I'll just go over there (pointing to another table near by) and let you talk" says Jack sensing Kari was nervous as it is he took his cue to leave them to discuss what sounds like a good conversation.  
  
"Well" says Daniel looking inpatient and arms crossed. "Ok...it's like this...Sarah's parents raised me till they died in a car accident two months before Sarah disappeared and so I grew up thinking Sarah was my sister. So that's how I know Sarah" said Kari. "Ok so you and Sarah are sisters?" says Daniel. "Not quite; I said I thought she was my sister but when her parents died I found out they weren't mine and later I found out who my real parents are" says Kari. "Ok so you're not Sarah's sister but you thought you were and this brings you to wanting to meet me for what reason" says Daniel. "Because I know you were the last person to see Sarah before she disappeared" says Kari. "And because I found out Sarah is or was my Mother; that is to say my birth Mother." said Kari.  
  
"Oh...I see" says Daniel. "Yes...well...when I confronted Sarah about who my Father was she didn't say much but she did give me that photo and I did my own research into your identity." said Kari. "You're a hard person to find...you know that Dr. Jackson" says Kari. "You can call me Daniel; and yes I keep very busy with work and move around a lot never staying in one place for very long" says Daniel. "So Sarah gave you a copy of the picture of us...so you think what...that I'm your Dad; or did you assume that I was" said Daniel. "Well...not when she gave me the picture; she didn't say much because she was very emotional after telling me I was her daughter" says Kari.  
  
"So when did she tell you that I was your Dad?" says Daniel. "Well, she sort of told me" said Kari. "Sort of, what's that?" said Daniel. "Did you know Sarah talks in her sleep" says Kari. "Well I briefly remember sometimes she mumbles in her sleep... but what does that have to do with anything?" says Daniel. "Well one night I heard her very clearly and it was perfectly clear to me that she wanted to tell you about me and that I was not only her Daughter but yours as well" said Kari. "What exactly did she say" says Daniel. "She said... "I'm sorry Daniel...I should've told you about Kari...I should've told you about our daughter years ago when I first found out I was pregnant" says Kari.  
  
"Well that's defiantly states a clear confession" says Daniel. "Ok so I admit I was involved with your Mother...that is Sarah, and your age would be around the right time, but just to make sure we should take a test, just to have no doubts...ok" says Daniel. Daniel walks over to where Jack is and tells him the short version and then gestures for Kari to come over. "Where are we going?" says Kari as she follows the guys to a car in front of the restaurant. "To a friend's house, she can help us with that test I told you about" says Daniel. "Ok" said Kari.  
  
Off they went to Major Samantha Carter's house; Jack called her earlier to make sure she would be there and thought she should know what was so important that they had to disrupt her work. "Hi...I'm Samantha and you must be Kariann" said Sam. "Yes...hi...are you a Doctor?" said Kari. "Well yes, but a Doctor of Science" says Sam. "Cool...so what you have a lab in your basement like the nutty professor?" said Kari. They all laugh and Sam takes her into the spare room where a temporary science lab is set up.  
  
"Ow..." says Kari. "It's ok just taking some blood sample as well as the saliva sample" says Sam. Kari and Sam come out of the room and Daniel leaves the kitchen where both he and Jack had helped themselves to drinks and goes into the room with Sam. "Ow...hey Sam...easy does it" says Daniel. "So Sam...when will we get the results" says Daniel. "Well if I did it correctly...that is it should be ready for results in about two hours or less" said Samantha Carter. "That should give me time to find out more about Kariann, thanks Sam" says Daniel.  
  
"So Kari...how about we take a walk and we can talk about stuff while we wait for the results" says Daniel as he comes out of the room and into the living room. "Ok" says Kari smiling up at Daniel. They walk to where there was a park just up the road from Sam's house. "So Kari...Sarah's been gone for awhile now...so who's been taking care of you" says Daniel. "I've been in one foster home, then, I went to another one till I moved to the one's I'm with now here in Colorado Springs" said Kari. "How did you know I was at the restaurant?" said Daniel "Umm...well that's another long story" says Kari. "Hmm...am I going to like this story" said Daniel.  
  
"That depends on whether you get upset when I tell you how I found out not only that you were in the restaurant but you're in Colorado often" says Kari. "Ok Kari what's going on" says Daniel. "Well I was doing more research to find you especially when Sarah went missing and I came across something's that lead me to the fact that you were here" said Kari. "Things like what; how are you getting this info?" said Daniel "I...went on the computer, and at first I couldn't find anything on you after you left Chicago; but then a couple of days before Sarah disappeared she was working on something that was about what happened to her mentor, and she mentioned that you were there at the funeral...so I found something's out from Sarah" said Kari.  
  
"So you were living with Sarah at the time I went to the funeral; I saw her there and we talked but she never mentioned you" said Daniel. "I know...I asked her why she hadn't told you, especially since it had been a long time since last talked to each other" said Kari. "I think she was surprised at first to see you, but when she told me you came back after the funeral I asked her if she would tell you next time she sees you" says Kari "So what did Sarah say?" said Daniel. "That she wanted to tell you, but wasn't sure how to tell you about me" said Kari. "The next morning she promised me no matter what happens, when or if she saw you again she would finally tell you" says Kari. "That didn't happen" says Daniel. "Yeah...something happened that changed her mind. Whatever it was it made her a different person" said Kari.  
  
"What...What do you mean...Did you see Sarah just before she disappeared later that day I mean" says Daniel. "Umm...yes...she wasn't her self, she came home early afternoon. I wasn't supposed to be there either but I forgot something when I packed for a slumber party at my new friend's house later that day." said Kari. "What was so different about Sarah" said Daniel. "She was mad, and talked funny; she saw me and acted weird... her eyes did something weird, and when she asked me for something I didn't understand what she wanted...she...hit me...it it...wasn't like Sarah...she's never lost her temper with me" says Kari breaking down in tears.  
  
Daniel hugged her and comforted her the best he could and says "It's ok Kari...I'm sure if Sarah realized what she was doing she wouldn't have done that" "You know what happened to her...why she acted that way...don't you" says Kari wiping her tears. "Yes Kari I do, but I can't tell you exactly what got into her to be that way" said Daniel "Does it have to do with what you're doing at Cheyenne Mountain?" says Kari. "How did you know about that" says Daniel very concerned "I told you I went into the computer and found things out about you" says Kari. "How could you know...no one knows about that except my boss and those I work with of course" said Daniel  
  
"I umm...figured out awhile ago how to get into computers with access codes and I kind of got into a military accessed site and found that you were working on a top secret project" says Kari. "Well you should not have done that...it's wrong for you to break into computers and access codes etc..." says Daniel being very upset with the young girl. Just then the phone rings it is Samantha Carter calling Daniel on his cell "Daniel the results are ready" said Sam. "Ok...we will be there in a few minutes" said Daniel. Still upset with Kari he says "The results are ready...let's go back."  
  
A few minutes later Daniel and Kari walk in and Daniel goes to the spare room to talk with Samantha privately. Colonel O'Neill remains in the living room with Kari and offers her a soda. "What's wrong you look upset" said Colonel. "Not really upset...just worried" says Kari. "Worried about what...having doubts about the results hmm" says Jack. "No, not about that, just worried that Dr. Jackson...I mean Daniel is upset with me" says Kari "Why is he upset with you" says Jack very concerned. "I told him how I found him here in Colorado and what he does here." said Kari. "Do you know what he does?" says Kari "Sort of" says Jack.  
  
"Hmm, I think you work with Daniel and his friend Samantha" says Kari "What if we do, you can't know what we do, how did you find out he works here" says Jack. "Computer...accessed military site...read file...didn't realized what I accessed until it was too late...now I..." says Kari "How...you're like what Nine...what are you a genius or something" says Jack. "Sort of a genius...I guess...just figured out how to break into computers awhile ago and haven't got caught till..." says Kari. "Till what" says Jack "Till now...I think someone found out I accessed the site and are looking for me. I've seen strangers hanging around my school and other places I've been too." says Kari.  
  
"Have you told Daniel about these strangers Kari" says Jack. "No...Not yet" says Kari. Daniel and Sam come out of the room and enter the living room. "So what's the deal guys" says Jack. "Well...she's defiantly my daughter" said Daniel. "So what happens now" says Kari smiling up at Daniel. "Well first we need to tell the proper authorities about our situation" says Daniel. "And then what" says Kari "Then we'll see what happens" says Daniel. "Which is code for we'll keep in touch but no guarantees for a family reunion anytime soon after this is over" says Kari slightly ticked. "No it isn't" said Daniel.  
  
Daniel gestures her to come sit next to him on the couch and says "Kari you know how important my job is...I can't just drop everything, but I'm not saying I don't or wont be in your life...because I do want a relationship I'm just not sure where to go from here...I need time to get used to the idea I have a daughter" "A daughter that needs to know her father" said Kari trying not to let the tears come. "So what am I supposed to do...go back to my foster parents like this never happened until you decide your ready to except the fact that I exist" said Kari feeling really upset now.  
  
"No" says Daniel not wanting her to get her hopes up, but not trying to discourage her either. "No what?" said Kari. "No you won't be going back to your foster parents" says Daniel surprising himself and everyone else with that answer. "Huh" says Kari. "You heard me...I'll figure something out, but you won't be going back to them" says Daniel. Colonel O'Neill spoke up and said "are you out of your cotton pick in mind Daniel"  
  
"Aah Daniel are you sure you know what you're doing" says Samantha Carter. "No...not really...I'm just going with my gut feeling and I believe this is the right thing to do" says Daniel. "If I'm not going back, then where am I going" says Kari. "Well I'm thinking you can stay with me on a temporarily bases, but first I have to clear a few things up with work" says Daniel "You mean you have to tell them about me and what I know about the...stargate" says Kari. "Yes...I'll have to tell them that you know" says Daniel. "Your boss will be mad...won't he?" said Kari. "Yes ...but we'll figure something out... in the meantime you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what you know about the stargate project" says Daniel.  
  
"I promise" says Kari. "Ummm...I think you should know I think someone else knows I know about SG project" says Kari "Who knows?" says Daniel. "Some strangers came around my school the other day, I think their Government agents and they must have figured out what I did" says Kari "Ok...well we will find out if they do in the meantime your safe here from any bad guys ok" says Daniel. "Question?" said Kari. "Ok what is it" said Daniel. "Will you ever tell me what happened to Sarah...I mean my mom?" said Kari. "Eventually I will...when I think the time is right until then don't ask ok" says Daniel "Ok" says Kari. "One more question?" said Kari. "hmm...yes...what's the question" says Daniel. "Would it be ok if I called you Dad sometime" said Kari "Yes...when you're ready you can do that" says Daniel.  
  
"What if I'm ready now...will you still be ok with it" said Kari. "I guess I'll just have to get used to it then" says Daniel. "So...can I" said Kari. "Yes" says Daniel. "Great...so now what are we going to do...Dad?" says Kari smiling up at her Dad. Daniel smiles when he hears the word "Dad" come out of his smiling kid's mouth.  
  
"Well I guess we let the General know what's going on before we do anything else" says Daniel. "And we should notify the foster parents of the situation, I'm guessing they may be wondering where you are right about now" says Samantha Carter. "Well actually no they're not; I've already told them what's been going on" said Kari. "How" says Daniel. "They gave me a cell phone to keep in touch; they're so nice and very understanding. They're so cool and totally get what I've been up to. I told them I was going to see you" says Kari.  
  
"So they know you came to look for me but do they know about the fact you really are my daughter" said Daniel smiling. "Yes...I told them when I said I was going to the bathroom" said Kari. "They totally understand I might not be back except to give back their cell phone and get my stuff of course" said Kari "So are we going to tell General Hammond or what" said Colonel O'Neill. "Yeah...ok...just don't know how to break the news to him" says Daniel.  
  
Ring...ring... "Hello...yes...just a second...Sir it's Dr. Jackson...he wants to talk with you" says the young airmen. "Yes...Dr. Jackson...what's wrong" says General Hammond. "Nothing is really wrong sir...it's just I thought you should know that I've discovered I have a...well sir it looks like I have a daughter..." says Daniel. "You have a what Dr. Jackson?" said General "A daughter sir...nine year old to be exact" says Daniel  
  
There's more to the tell sir but think its best we talk back at the SGC" says Daniel. "Yes we should...see you when you get back" says General Hammond. "Yes sir...we'll see you soon" said Daniel. "Ok let's go" says Daniel. "I call shot gun" says Kari smiling in amusement. "No I get shot gun" says Colonel laughing. "No way, I called it first" says Kari giggling and running to the car. Before anyone could catch her she got into the front seat laughing and locks the passenger's front door.  
  
Daniel unlocks the door and says "Nope...you back seat" Kids under twelve sit in back...but you can be a back seat driver" says Daniel. "I'm very mature for my age...I can be twelve if I want to be" says Kari laughing and adds... "Ok...I'm going" noticing Daniel being inpatient of her not listening to him. "Oh Yea a back seat driver...I think I'd rather be a driver than a back seat one" said kari feeling rather disappointed at not getting shot gun. "Tell ya what I'll be a back seat driver with you" says Daniel "Ok... I'll be the assistant back seat driver" says Kari laughing. Thirty minutes later they had arrived back to the SGC base.  
  
"Sir...SG1 is back on base and they brought someone with them" said the young airmen to the General. "They what...they wouldn't...they brought who with them" said General Hammond. "General sir...it's a young girl" said the airmen. General Hammond met up with SG1 in the briefing room.  
  
"Dr. Jackson who is this young girl and why have you brought her here...you know you're not suppose to bring outsiders into the base" says General Hammond. "Sir...I'm sorry but she already knew about this place and I couldn't leave her out there knowing she knew...wasn't it better for her to be here sir" says Dr. Jackson "Well yes better here than out there...but how did she find out and who is she" says General Hammond  
  
"She's my daughter sir...the one I told you about and well she told me she found me and about the SGC through a secured military site" said Daniel. "Dr. Jackson...son...are you sure she's your daughter" said General Hammond. "Yes sir...Sam did a test and well I admit I was with her mother...so yes she's my daughter" says Daniel. "And who is her mother Dr. Jackson?" says General Hammond. "Sarah Gardner...sir" said Daniel "Sarah...as in the Gould?" said General Hammond "Yes that would be her" said Daniel.  
  
"Ok son...so what are you going to do about your daughter...what's the plan" said General Hammond. "I'm not completely sir...I'm just winging it so far" said Daniel looking over at Kari over on the other side of the room with Colonel O'Neill which in a short time knowing him she has adopted the term calling him Uncle Jack.  
  
"Well son...kids aren't supposed to be on the base for a very good reason, however we'll have to make an exception in case it's like we did for Cassie with a slight twist" says General Hammond "Yes sir...thank you General" says Daniel. "Welcome to the club of parenthood" said General Hammond and smiles as he watches the colonel make Kari Laugh. "Oh, umm...General...there's something else I need to tell you...It's about how Kari found out about the SGC" says Daniel  
  
"She went into the Military site and broke into the accessed code and before she realized what she accessed she found out more than she thought should would... sir I think someone found out she knows and sent Agents to look for her...she said some strangers were lurking around her school and other places and I already told her how wrong it was for her to be assessing codes from the computer and she promise she wouldn't do it again...I'm sorry sir" says Daniel.  
  
"Well I'm going to have to tell that person in charge of that site to change the security on it and make it stronger...if a nine year old can break into it God help us if someone else has or does it" says General "I'll check out if anyone has sent anyone looking for Kari in the meantime there's no safer place than here right now with the knowledge she has" said General. The General leaves insuring Daniel that he did the right thing in telling him about Kari and of her knowledge of the SG.  
  
Daniel takes Kari to his office while he figures out what he should do next. "So what's this" says Kari picking up one of Dr. Jackson's Artefacts. "It's an alien artefact and please be careful...better yet don't touch unless I say you can...got it" says Daniel. "Yes...ok...I wasn't going to break it...Sarah used to let me touch her Artefacts and I've been careful and haven't broken any Artefact to date" says Kari.  
  
"Well I didn't mean it like I thought you would break it...I tell everyone to be careful with my Artefacts" says Daniel. "Kari...I'm still getting the hang of this Dad stuff so just bare with me ok" says Daniel. "Ok...no biggy...I understand...Sarah was like that at the beginning too...but at least she knew she had me...so I'll go easy on you Dad" says Kari and smiles mischievously.  
  
"Thanks...I think. I don't know how you plan on being easy on me with that mischievous grin on your face kiddo" says Daniel. Daniel tickles Kari and makes her giggle. "It's getting late I guess we should make arrangements for a place for you to sleep" says Daniel. Daniel takes her to a V.I.P room not too far from his office. "I don't like it in here its scary being in this room by myself" says Kari. "It's ok Kari...I'll be down the hall...I won't be far if you need me...you need to go to sleep...long day tomorrow" says Daniel.  
  
"Ok...but I still don't like it in here...can you stay with me till I fall asleep...please...Dad" says Kari feeling scared. "Yes of course I will sweetheart...It's ok just try close your eyes and before you know it will be tomorrow." says Daniel. Daniel had to rest his eyes feeling tired from the day's events; he lays next to his daughter while he makes sure she sleeps till he feels it's safe for him to return to his office. Daniel doesn't make it back to the office he has fallen asleep next to Kari. 


End file.
